Kurilín
Ziemianin, jedna z pierwszoplanowych postaci serii, Wojownik Z, najlepszy przyjaciel oraz dawny rywal głównego bohatera. Mąż Osiemnastki i ojciec Marron. Osobowość Początkowo był zazdrosny i samolubny. Oszukiwał i naginał zasady podczas treningu u Kamesennina. Po krótkiej rywalizacji między nim a Gokū (lata później Kurilín przyznał, że nawet nienawidził wtedy Gokū) stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i jego samolubna osobowość zaczęła się zmieniać, stał się bardziej hojny, uczciwy i łagodny. Pomimo tego, że jest postrzegany raczej za słabego w porównaniu z Saiyanami, jest on jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi występujących w seriach Dragon Ball. Gotowość do pomagania przyjaciołom, lojalność i determinacja są jego największymi atutami. Ponadto, jego pomysłowość i zdolność do manipulowania swoją Ki jest o wiele większa niż u większości wojowników, nawet tych silniejszych od niego. Do tego potrafi wyczuć ukrytą moc. Niestety zostaje szybko zdeklasowany przez innych, np. Piccolo czy też Saiyan. Podczas 25. Tenkai-chi Budōkai Yamcha mówi do córki Kuririna, że jej ojciec jest "najsilniejszym Ziemianinem". Niektórzy fani twierdzą, że Akira wykorzystał Yamuchę, by stwierdzić ten fakt. Toriyama stwierdza to również w wywiadzie. Podobnie jak Yamucha, Kurilín prowadził w miarę normalne życie - założył rodzinę, często można go zobaczyć w normalnym, codziennym ubraniu, nie tylko w jego dōgi, oraz wykonującego zwyczajne czynności, jak oglądanie TV czy chodzenie na plażę. Również Kurilínowi, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, jak Kamesennin, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobē czy Chi-Chi udało się pozostać główną postacią przez całą serię. Pojawia się on prawie najczęściej w anime (zaraz po Gokū). Biografia Jest on jedną z najczęściej ginących postaci w całej historii. Mimo tego, iż zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pokona przeciwnika, często stawał w obronie przyjaciół. Bardzo barwna postać, która wprowadza do opowieści dużo humoru. Jest osobą nieco bojaźliwą, lecz, kiedy zachodzi potrzeba, potrafi być bardzo zdecydowany. Dragon Ball thumb|left|136px|Krilan w Dragon Ball Tenka-ichi Budōkai 21 Saga Łysy, niewysoki i niezbyt silny mniszek klasztorny wyświęcony w Duō Lín, którego czoło zdobi sześć blizn rytuału jièbāBlizny te w dniu święceń zakonnych w wyniku rytuału jièbā (chiń. 戒疤, jièbā) otrzymują niektórzy buddyjscy mnisi i mniszki, m.in. w Szaolin. Jest to zazwyczaj sześć, dziewięć lub dwanaście blizn od przypalania kadzidłem, które reprezentują dyscyplinę zakonną.. Zmęczony ciągłym prześladowaniem przez braci świątynnych, wyruszył do mistrza Mutena Rōshiego na trening, by stać się silniejszym. Na miejscu, w Chacie Żółwiego Pustelnika spotkał małego Saiyanina o imieniu Gokū. Na początku, uważał go za dziecinnego i niezbyt inteligentnego. Jego irytacja w stosunku do nowego rywala wzrastała w miarę jak odkrywa, że Gokū jest lepszy od niego w praktycznie w każdej kategorii. Jedynie dzięki podstępom i oszustwu daje radę go przewyższyć. Jednak oszustwo nie popłaca i sytuacja obraca się przeciwko niemu, gdy jego nagroda (kolacja przygotowana przez Lunch) przysparza mu jedynie zatrucia pokarmowego. Mimo tego, dzięki swojej naiwności, Gokū pozostaje praktycznie nieświadomy ich jednostronnej rywalizacji. W miarę jak ich morderczy trening posuwał się naprzód, Gokū i Kurilín przywiązują się do siebie i stają się praktycznie nierozłącznymi przyjaciółmi, ten aspekt właściwie nigdy się nie zmienia. Ich przyjaźń wywiera spory wpływ na ich obydwu - Gokū zawsze wspierał i dodawał odwagi Kurilínowi, za to on najczęściej musiał wyjaśniać mu podstawowe zasady życia społecznego, o których Son nie miał pojęcia, gdyż wychowywał się w górach. Na 21. Tenka-ichi Budōkai radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Pokonał nawet swoich dręczycieli z Klasztoru. Z łatwością przechodzi przez eliminacje. W ćwierć-finale pokonuje Bakteriana, wielkiego, otyłego i cuchnącego przeciwnika. Wykorzystywał on odór jako broń. Gokū przypomina przyjacielowi, że nie posiada on nosa, więc nie może czuć smrodu Bakteriana. Gdy tylko Kurilín uzmysławia to sobie, bez większych trudności wygrywa walkę. 22. Tenka-ichi Budōkai W wieku 17 lat Kuririn bierze udział w 22. Tenka-ichi Budōkai. W ćwierć-finale spotyka się z Chiaotzu, uczniem konkurencyjnej dla Szkoły Żółwia Szkoły Żurawia. Chiaotzu używa telekinezy, aby uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi wyprowadzanie ciosów, a także trzymanie gardy. Kurilín zauważa jednak, że uczeń Tsurusennina potrzebuje do tego obu rąk, więc ucieka się do podstępu i wykrzykuje proste działania matematyczne w nadziei, że Chiaotzu zacznie liczyć na palcach. Podstęp udaje się i Kurilín wygrywa walkę. W półfinałach spotyka się z Gokū i po długiej walce przegrywa mecz. Śmierć Zaraz po 22. Tenka-ichi Budōkai, gdy wszyscy idą do restauracji, Gokū przypomina sobie, że zostawił na stadionie swój Nyoi-bō oraz czterogwiezdną kulę. Kurilín wraca więc po nie i spotyka wysłannika Piccolo Daimaō, Tambourine, który z łatwością go zabija. Jego śmierć wywiera wielki wpływ na Gokū, który postanawia pomścić przyjaciela i pokonać Piccolo. Dragon Ball Z Saiya-jin Saga Na początku sagi przebywa z Mutenem Rōshi w Kame House. Po pewnym czasie dołącza do nich Bulma, oznajmiając im, że zerwała z Yamchą. Następnie Kurilín i przyjaciele witają przybyłego na wyspę Son Gokū i jego syna, Son Gohana. Przylatuje Saiyanin o imieniu Raditz, brat Gokū. Kurilín próbuje załagodzić sytuację, każąc Saiyaninowi odlecieć, lecz Raditz odpowiada ciosem, który wgniata Kurilína w ścianę Kame House. Po walce Piccolo i Gokū z Raditzem to właśnie Kurilín najbardziej przeżywa śmierć Sona. Gdy po roku na Ziemi pojawiają się kolejni źli Saiyanie, Nappa i Vegeta, Kurilín staje w obronie planety razem z resztą Wojowników Z. Jeszcze przed walką z głównymi złymi, każdy z obrońców Ziemi ściera się z Saibaimanami. W krytycznym momencie, po śmierci Yamchy, to właśnie Kurilín, używając techniki Kakusandan, pozbywa się prawie wszystkich Saibaimanów. Kurilín był jednym z trzech żywych przedstawicieli Wojowników Z, gdy Gokū wrócił na Ziemię. To właśnie on przechwycił Genki-Damę wytworzoną przez Sona i zaatakował nią Vegetę. W momencie, gdy książę Saiyan nie był już w stanie walczyć, Kurilín zamierzał pozbawić wroga życia za pomocą miecza Yajirobēgo, lecz Gokū go powstrzymał, prosząc, aby przyjaciel darował mu życie. Freezer Saga Namek Saga Kurilín podjął również wyprawę na planetę Namek, gdzie wraz z Sonem, Piccolo i Gohanem stawiał czołothumb|left|Krillan na Namek Freezerowi i jego ludziom. Wykazywał się tam niebywałym sprytem, co przez długi czas pozwalało mu i Gohanowi pozostawać w ukryciu przy poszukiwaniu smoczych kul. Mimo odwagi i poświęcenia wobec przyjaciół, okazał się za słaby i zginął z rąk Freezera, wybuchając w powietrzu. Przywrócony do życia przez Shen Lónga, przestał nieustannie trenować. Garlic Junior Saga Gdy Gokū podróżował po kosmosie po walce z Freezerem, Kurilín pomagał Piccolo i Gohanowi w walce z Garlikiem Jr. i miał duży wkład w jego pokonanie. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Po przybyciu na Ziemię Trunksa z przyszłości, Kurilín wznowił trening, by mieć szanse w bitwie z sztucznymi ludźmi zagrażającymi planecie. Jinzōningen Saga Wraz z innymi Wojownikami Z przybywa w ustalone miejsce, aby walczyć z przeciwnikiem. Po aktywacji #16, #17 i #18 jest świadkiem przegranej swoich towarzyszy, lecz sam nie zostaje ranny. Osiemnastka całuje Kurilína na pożegnanie i radzi, aby dał przyjaciołom senzu. Fukanzentai Cell Saga Kurilín w tej sadze nie udziela się zbytnio. Przebywa w Kame House i modli się razem z resztą przyjaciół o wygraną Piccolo w walce #17, a później z Cellem. Hakanzentai Cell Saga Dostaje kontroler nagłego zatrzymania stworzony przez Bulmę i misję wyłączenia #18 oraz zniszczenia jej, tym samym zapobieżenia osiągnięciu formy doskonałej przez Cell z przyszłości. Kanzentai Cell Saga Zakochuje się w Osiemnastce i po zaabsorbowaniu jej przez mutanta, pod wpływem emocji atakuje go gradem ciosów, a także próbuje unicestwić bestię swoim Kienzan, jednak nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, kikōha rozbija się po kontakcie z pancerzem sztucznego człowieka, przeszedłszy jego ciało, nie uszkadzając go. Cell Game Saga thumb|left|W sadze Majin Bū Bierze udział w Cell Game. Walczy z Cellem Jr. lecz przegrywa walkę. Pozostaje przy życiu dzięki fasolkom Senzu. Podczas pojedynku osłabionego Gohana z Cellem na Kamehame-Ha ziemianin pomaga synowi Gokū. Po pojedynku zabiera z pola walki nieprzytomną #18. Przeżył Cell Game, jednak w większości pełnił rolę obserwatora. Po walce prosi Boskiego Smoka o usunięcie bomb Androidom #17 i #18. Brał udział w pożegnaniu Trunksa. Siedem lat pomiędzy pokonaniem Cella a wydarzeniami z Great Sayaman Saga thumb|Stary Kurilín w serii [[Dragon Ball GT|GT]] Po sadze Cella żeni się z Android #18 i ma z nią córeczkę Marron, zapuszcza także włosy, czym wprawia bohaterów w niekryte zdziwienie, gdyż myśleli oni, że Kurilín z jakiegoś powodu nie może mieć bujnej czupryny. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Kurilín mieszka na Wyspie Genialnego Żółwia z żoną, C18 i córką, Maron. Kiedy Gohan proponuje mu udział w Turnieju Sztuk Walki, Kurilín godzi się wziąć udział. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Kurilin przechodzi przez eliminacje i w pierwsze walce walczy z Pintarem. Mimo przechwałek i lekceważenia ze strony przeciwnika wygrywa pojedynek. Gdy Kaioshin prosi Gokū o pomoc, Kurilín leci razem z innymi wojownikami Z. Madōshi Babidi Saga Dabura zamienia go w kamień przy pomocy śliny. Zjedzenie demona przez Buu powoduje odżycie Kurilína. Spotyka on Gotena i Trunksa i opowiada im co się stało, razem oglądają walkę Vegety z Buu. Razem z Piccolo zabierają ogłuszonych chłopców z pola walki do pałacu Dendego. Tam przebywają do powrotu Gokū. Kurilín obserwuje treningi dzieci pod okiem Gokū i Piccolo. Fusion Saga Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Przebywa w Pałacu Dendego. W czasie ostatecznego ataku Bū został zmieniony w cukierek i zjedzony. Junsui Bū Saga W okresie walki z potworem na planecie bogów, Bū szukając Gokū i Vegety, udał się do Świata Dai Kaiō, spotkał tam Kurilína trenującego pod okiem Kaiō Północy. Później Ziemianin dokładnie obserwował walkę Gokū i Vegety dzięki mocy Kaiō. Po pokonaniu demona został wskrzeszony przez Dendego przy pomocy nameczańskiego smoka. Razem z innymi oddaje Gokū energię do Genki Damy. Pod koniec serii pojawia się jako widz na 28 Światowym Turnieju Sztuk Walki i ogląda walki przyjaciół. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Uczestniczy w przyjęciu urodzinowym Bulmy i ogląda walki Vegety i Gokū z Beerusem. Saga Złotego Freezera Dostaje pracę w policji i daje Bulmie mandat za przekroczenie prędkości. Bierze udział w walce z ludźmi tyrana, dzięki Genialnemu Żółwiowi pokonuje kilku wojowników. Potem obserwuje walki Gokū i Vegety. Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Leci oglądać Turniej Champy. Obserwuje pojawienie się Zenō i wywołanie Super Smoka oraz spełnienie życzenia Beerusa. Uczestniczy w przyjęciu z okazji wygranej drużyny z 7 Wszechświata. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Kurilín informuje Gokū o treningu Vegety u Whisa i musi za niego zbierać plony. Po pracy leci spotkać się z Trunskem w przyszłości. Kurilín naprawia zniszczenia spowodowane walką Gokū i Blacka w ogródku Bulmy, mówi Trunksowi, by odwiedził Gohana i je kolację z przyjaciółmi. Kurilín bierze udział w turnieju baseballowym zorganizowanym przez Champę. Saga Hita Kurilín zasłania kolegę, do którego strzela przestępca. Mężczyzna zostaje ranny. Ratuje go Gokū. W domu żona i córka wymawiają mu jego osłabienie, Kurilín godzi się ćwiczyć z Gokū. Lecą razem na Żółwią Wyspę, tam Kurilín daje Muten Rōshiemu Playboya i ćwiczy z przyjacielem przebranym za żółwia. Kurilín ćwiczy nawet w nocy. Gdy Mistrz widzi, że Kurilín nie daje rady Saiyaninowi prosi ich, by odnaleźli roślinę w lesie. Gokū i Kurilín lecą tam. Uranai Baba wskazuje im drogę. Mężczyźni trafiają do lasu we wnętrzu jaskini, gdzie atakują ich dawni wrogowie. Kurilín boi się Tamburine'a i innych przeciwników, mężczyzna przypomina sobie swoją śmierć z ich rąk. Kurilín ucieka przed wrogami, którzy stają się coraz więksi. Gokū bezskutecznie go pociesza. Mężczyzna trafia do rzeki, gdzie atakują go wizję Nappy, Cella i Freezera, ale zauważa, że gdy spada poziom jego ki przeciwnicy przestają się ruszać. Kurilín walczy z nimi i ratuje z rąk Super Shén Lónga Gokū i Kintō. Razem z Gokū niszczą smoka, z którego szczątków wyrasta niebiański kwiat. Obaj zabierają całe worki ziela na Żółwią Wyspę. Tam Marron i C18 cieszą się z jego siły. Kurilín godzi się ćwiczyć z Gokū, a żona goli mu głowę. Saga przetrwania wszechświata Kurilín odmawia Gokū wspólnego treningu ponieważ jest na akcji. Kurilín przeprowadza dzieci i staruszki przez drogę, zdejmuje koty z drzew i łapie drobnych złodziei. Kiedy zjawiają się Gokū z Gohanem decyduje się na udział w Turnieju Mocy. Najpierw walczy przeciw Gohanowi i pokonuje go, potem walczy z Gokū. C18 przerywa walkę, a Gokū rezygnuje z niej. Kurilín rozmawia z żoną o udziale w turnieju mocy Siedemnastki i Gokū oraz pilnuje rysującej zwierzątka Marron. Kurilín spotyka się z pozostałymi wojownikami w domu Bulmy. Kiedy Beerus wyjaśnia, że w Turnieju Mocy nie będzie nagrody pieniężnej, mężczyzna chce się wycofać. Kiedy Bulma godzi się zapłacić odpowiednią sumę zwycięzcy, wojownik wraca do gry. Kurilín leci z żoną i Marron przyprowadzić C17, na wyspie zabawia cyborga rozmową. Udaje im się go przekonać do wzięcia udziału w turnieju. Marron zostaje na wyspie, a mężczyzna z cyborgami wracają do domu Bulmy. Kurilín razem z innymi uczestnikami leci do Świata Próżni. Kurilín walczy z Jiumem, Kienzanem podcina mu skrzydła i razem z Rōshim, który używa Kamehame-Hy wyrzucają go za ring. Potem razem z C18 walczą z Shosą, którego udaje im się pokonać oraz z Majorą, którego Kurilín chce oślepić Taiyō-Kenem. Przeciwnik jest niewidomy, więc mężczyzna rzuca mu w twarz swoim butem, którego zapach obezwładnia Majorę. Kurilín wyrzuca go za ring. Potem dekoncentruje się i zostaje wyeliminowany przez Frosta. Mężczyzna trafia na widownię. Kurilín kibicuje Tiānjīnfànowi, Gokū i Vegecie w walce z wojownikami z Drugiego Wszechświata. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn rozmawiają o stanie Muten Rōshiego. Mężczyzna na prośbę Beerusa, daje swojemu mistrzowi senzu. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn rozmawiają o walkach Gokū z Rirbianne i Jirenem i oddają mu swoją energię do Genki-Damy. Mężczyzna dopinguje C18, jego miłość wyzwala w niej moc, dzięki której wyrzuca Ribrianne za ring. Po odpadnięciu Vegety Kurilín podaje Saiyaninowi senzu. Dragon Ball GT W serii GT Kurilín staje się na pewien czas sługą Baby Vegety, lecz dotyczy to wszystkich ludzi. Również w serii GT Kurilín zaprzestaje uczestnictwa w walkach, ponieważ jego siła ciosu jest znacznie mniejsza od reszty wojowników. Staje się postacią epizodyczną. Na stałe zamieszkuje razem z Żółwim Pustelnikiem i rodziną w Kame House. W tej serii ginie z ręki opętanego Androida #17. Zostaje ożywiony Smoczymi Kulami. W Sadze Złych Smoków oddaje wraz z innymi mieszkańcami kosmosu energię do Super Genki Damy. Na końcu odwiedza go w Kame House odlatujący na plecach Smoka Gokū. Techniki walki *Kamehame-Ha *Fusenkō *Technika Latania *Kaukusudan *Kienzan *Taiyō-ken *Taiyō-ken x100 *Kikōha *Genki-Dama Ciekawostki * W polskiej wersji językowej Dragon Ball Super, Beerus często nazywa bohatera Krilanem. On zaś zwraca uwagę, że na imię ma Kuririn. * Kuririn jest jednym z pięciu znanych nam Ziemian, potrafiący wykonać technikę Kamehame-Ha. Galeria Kuririn i Lunch (DB, odc. 015).jpg|Kuririn rozmawia z Lunch Skarb4.JPG|Walczy z Blue (1) Skarb5.JPG|Walczy z Blue (2) Skarb7.JPG|Poddany działaniu telekinezy Blue Yamcha i Kulilin.png Kuririn.png Kulilin and Gohan-san.png Kurilin.png|Kurilín z kataną. Freezer 2 nabija Kulilina na rogi.png|Kurilín przebity przez Freezera w drugiej formie Kurilin and C18.png|Kurilín wspomina pocałunek od C18 Dj.jpg|Kurilín i Piccolo pokazują Gotenowi i Trunksowi jak się scalić. Zangya (10) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (9) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (8) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (7) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (6) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Zangya (5) Wlaczy z Kililinem.jpg Krilin i Vegeta.png|Kurilín i Vegata na Turnieju sztuk walk Bulma, Yamcha, Puar, Ox- KIng i Kulilin.png|Gyū Maō, Bulma, Kurilín, Yǐnchá i Pǔ'ěr, oglądają trening Fuzji Trunksa i Gotena Goku and chichi.png|Kurilín patrzy jak jego przyjaciel żegna się z żoną Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg HairedKienzan.png 18, Maron i Kurilin.png|Rodzina Kurilína. Chichi krzyczy na Kurilina.png|Chichi krzyczy na Kurilína Kurilin jako policjant.png|Kurilín jako policjant C18, Krilin i Marrn.png|Rodzina Kurilína stoi w korku. 18 i Kulilin (2).jpg imgChara (5).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img051.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” chara_img07.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods u07_kuririn.png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) Przypisy zh:無限 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ojcowie Kategoria:Postacie serii DB Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DB Kategoria:Postacie z filmów DBZ Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata